MLP: The Pinkamena Saga - The Conjuring
by The Nickname
Summary: All of Pinkie Pie's mental problems had to come from somewhere, even if she would keep it a secret for all her friends. This is a prequel to my original series 'The Pinkamena Saga'. Again, I'm not a brony, so there may be canonical inconsistencies. - Rated Kplus for violence. - Reviews are encouraged.
1. The Conjuring 1

**MLP: The Conjuring. Part 1**

There was a dark and decrepit wilderness surrounding and consuming the environment, reaching as far as the eye could see. Dried grass, rotting trees, and an absurd abundance of scattered rocks. This paints the image of an unimaginably dismal rock farm, owned by the equally dismal Pie family. This family consisted of the dutifully regimented father 'Igneous', the stern and tasteless mother 'Cloudy', and their four daughters.

Maud Pie, the eldest of the siblings, had dedicated her life to study, learning what she can, whenever the opportunity was available, about the world outside of her current residential habitat. Limestone and Marble, both sisters of identical age, were both largely uninterested in the family's business, but were unfortunate to find no alternate attractions for miles around. Three of the sisters had eventually succumbed to the atmosphere and isolation that their establishment had provided, but one had not.

"Pinkie Pie?"

Maud Pie wandered through the hollow to the west of their home, searching curiously for her younger sister who had left the house in the hour prior. Eventually, Pinkie Pie was found meandering in circles around a particular tree, before Maud wandered to her side. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing all the way out _here_?" Maud asked curiously, while somehow remaining inscrutable of tone. Pinkie Pie sighed in dismay and answered "Nothing". Pinkie Pie then stopped pacing and simply sat underneath the decaying shade of the overhead branches; "Looking for something to do… as usual".

Maud neglected the remorse in her voice and replied "Well, don't stay out too long. It's starting to get dark", before staring upwards at the vast number of stars emerging from their periodic invisibility. Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes and retorted "Darker than it already is?" in her best attempt at sarcasm. Maud's eyes widened as she was surprised by this question, unknowing of how to respond. Maud had always been foreign to the concept of sarcasm, or any form of amusement for that matter, and could only answer an awkward "Yeah... See you inside", before swiftly taking her leave.

As soon as Maud was out of sight, Pinkie Pie lay her hooves against her forehead and grunted "I can't take this anymore!" She arose from her sitting stance and continued "I have nothing to do, my parents and sisters are total bores, and I…" before abruptly pausing. She hung her head as she concluded her rant on a truly sour note; "I don't have any friends". Tears formed in the filly's eyes as she sighed "I have nopony to talk to… My sisters won't listen, they never would".

She threw her arms in the air and screamed "So I'm just stuck here by myself!" before falling to her knees in despair. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind that immediately drew her attention; "Myself… Maybe… myself?" After some consideration, she came to realization and desperately shook her head, attempting to banish this ridiculous thought as she grimaced "No, that's stupid. What the heck would that even look like?"

Experimentally, Pinkie Pie jokingly greeted herself, "Oh! Hello, Pinkie Pie; you're talking to yourself like a complete loony"; to which she then replied to herself "Oh, Pinkie Pie. There's nothing silly about that at all". She then folded her arms and pouted "Oh, _yes_ there is!" before replying once again "Oh, no there _isn't_! There's nopony better to talk to… or _about_ ". A smile beginning to stretch across her cheeks, she asked "Really?" before complementing herself "You are the most fun thing the whole world".

She giggled to herself and waved the comment away, "Oh… Thank you very much", to which she continued "And the prettiest, by far". A content smile emerged on Pinkie Pie's face as her eyes gently shut; "Oh please, I'm flattered", soon followed by an exclaimed "You are the best girl anypony could ever be friends with!"

However, as Pinkie Pie slowly returned to reality, she realised the tender warmth that began spreading through her cheeks. She held them gently and questioned "Wait, did I…" before pausing in disbelief; "Was I really just blushing?" she wondered in surprise, "At my _own_ complements?" As utterly strange as this series of events had been, Pinkie Pie couldn't help but smile to herself from how amusing they were to partake in. "This… This is actually pretty fun" she thought to herself in delight, "What else can I talk about?"

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing out _there_?!" suddenly echoed throughout the hollow, immediately seizing the filly's attention. Recognising the deep, gravelly voice, Pinkie Pie shouted "Oh! Nothing, daddy!" into the barren wilderness. Sure enough, Igneous stepped forward from the cover of darkness and commanded "Quick! Come inside before it gets dark!"

Nodding in obligation, Pinkie Pie ran to her father's side as they made their way back to the farm. All the while, Pinkie Pie whispered secretly to herself "That was actually pretty cool. Maybe I should talk to myself more often". Giggling to herself, she whispered "Night, Pinkie Pie", to which she answered "Goodnight" and shook her head in a fit of impulse.

"Hehehehe! If I can't find a friend, I can just make one!"

* * *

The next day, Pinkie Pie left the house sleepily and clumsily made her way through the wooded hollow. After a search, she managed to find the tree that she sat under the previous day, quickly developing into her private retreat from her home, as well as her responsibilities.

She sat comfortably in between two of the tree's roots and began her newly created routine. "Morning Pinkie Pie! Did you have a good sleep?" she asked herself, to which she glumly responded "Nah. it was pretty cold last night". She snickered sympathetically to herself and admitted "Yeah, it was a bit chilly" before beginning "So, Pinkie Pie…"

A silence fell upon the hollow as Pinkie Pie's mind went blank; until she mumbled "I can't think of anything to say". She sighed in disappointment and rested the back of her head against the tree trunk; "Talking to myself isn't as fun as it was yesterday" she thought to herself, "I need something new".

"Pinkie Pie?"

Upon hearing her name emanate from the left of her current position, she leapt to her hooves and watched as her elder sister swiftly approached. From behind Maud Pie, Limestone stepped forward to accompany her, the duo staring in confusion at their sibling's unnatural actions. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" Maud asked curiously, her head tilted to the side.

The flustered and nervous filly couldn't help but utter a panicked "Oh! Uh- Sis!" Maud squinted her eyes and questioned "Who are you talking to?" Pinkie Pie's shoulder's slumped as she sighed in resignation, confessing a stuttered "My… myself". This only proved to confuse Maud further, prompting her to ask "What? Why?" Pinkie Pie simply shrugged and answered "Because… I think it's fun". "Fun? You shouldn't talk to yourself, Pinkie Pie!" Maud lectured knowingly, followed by Limestone's personal addition to the conversation, "Yeah, you can go crazy if you do".

Pinkie Pie's reaction was a simple roll of her eyes as she muttered "Me going crazy? Well, _that'll_ be about as entertaining as it's gonna get around here". Surprised by this, Maud exclaimed "Pinkie Pie, don't say that. I mean…" before pausing to cautiously consider her next words. Maud then admitted "Yes, it can be pretty dull… But I don't want my little sister to be insane. That would be horrible". Pinkie Pie considered this and finally conceded "Yeah… I guess you're right".

Unlike the rest of Pinkie Pie's relatives, Maud Pie was always aware of Pinkie Pie's dilemma, but was unable to find a way to aid her, as she herself found no particular desire for amusement. However, at no point did she realise that when left to her own devices, Pinkie Pie would enact a disturbing series of actions such as these. She began to believe that from Pinkie's Pie's point of view, the bar for entertainment to be found under these circumstances was set so unbelievably low, that even succumbing to insanity would seem beneficial.

Pondering this, Maud returned her attention to the matter at hand and explained "Well, anyway we need your help back home". "Alright" was Pinkie Pie's only response; a response so shallow and bleak, even Maud couldn't help but cringe internally. To Maud, Pinkie Pie seemed to be in a truly tragic situation. Somepony as extroverted and addicted to action couldn't, and shouldn't, endure this redundant and repetitive lifestyle.

As they wandered back home, Pinkie Pie thankfully laying out of her sisters' hearing range, Pinkie Pie whispered to herself "It's still not enough". She huffed in despair and continued to mutter "I want a friend to be _real_. I can't just talk to myself forever". Heeding Maud's advice, she admitted "Sis is right, I could go crazy from it". From considering this possibility, Pinkie Pie immediately rejected the heinous thought and growled angrily "No! She's wrong! What do _they_ know!? They don't even really care!"

A sudden onslaught of irrational hatred flooded her mind as a fit of rage clouded her train of thought. When she realised her actions, she held her breath in shock from her own words and exclaimed "Whoa! What was _that_?" She stared ahead to make sure that her sisters remained oblivious to her spiteful cussing, before stuttering to herself "I've… ne- never felt so angry… before".

* * *

The next day, as was the typical agenda of yesterday and the day before, Pinkie Pie escaped the confines of the rock farm and swiftly made her way back to her favourite place to hide from reality and relax. Finally, she sat beneath the sickly tree and continued her operation from where she had left off since yesterday.

However, to aid her in her creation of her best friend, she had taken the liberty of borrowing her mother's hand mirror from her dressing quarters. She stared into it to find her own reflection, as was predicted; a pair of glistening eyes, a small frown, a flow of lank hair and a layer of radiant pink skin.

"I need her to be a nice girl" she spoke into the mirror, as if such an action would help to imprint this desire into her memory. She began pondering what alterations she would make to her own appearance, in order to create a typical identity for her imaginary friend to acquire. She finally came to a realisation of her first alteration to make, exclaiming aloud "How about… a new voice!" She swung her left arm in a 'Eureka' gesture and screaming "Yes!" with joy, the only choice left to make being what voice was preferred for her anomalous acquaintance.

"Let's see… maybe…" she muttered in deep thought, before questioning "More high-pitched?" in an emphasising increase in her voice's pitch. The mere act of speaking three simple words in this tone was not only enough to cause Pinkie Pie's throat to throb in pain, but also hurt her own ears to hear the resulting sound. She held her neck in discomfort and grunted "No, that's gonna hurt too much".

Considering a contradictive approach to this choice, she muttered "Deeper?" whilst decreasing her tone; the tone itself becoming too alienating for even Pinkie Pie herself to appreciate, "No… too weird". Eliminating her variety of options, she instead decided to alter not the tone of the voice, but the way it would be spoken instead.

"Perhaps… kinda quiet… and soft" she whispered to herself, a smile emerging as she spoke in this manner. "Ooh, I like that _!_ " she beamed gleefully, before continuing her endeavour, "Something else; a bit… calm and… soothing". Hearing her own voice in this specific style was enough to fill her body with a newfound sense of delight. How ridiculous she may appear to the outside world, or to her family, no longer mattered to her. After smiling with accomplishment over this latest piece to her 'best friend' construction, she gazed into her mirror and beamed a devious smile.

"Thanks for my voice, Pinkie Pie" she complemented, a smarmy expression staring back from the reflection. In response, she replied "You're welcome" and shut her eyes in blissful satisfaction. Pinkie Pie leaned back against the tree and giggled to herself, "Wow, I'm _really_ getting into this". Despite this, she opened her eyes and mumbled "But no… I'm not finished yet".

She sat up and lay her head on her wrist in a ponderous stance, asking "What do you need… um…?" before slapping her forehead in sudden realisation, "A name; Duh! Of _course_ a name!" she exclaimed. "Pinkie Pie, you're such a silly" she jokingly teased herself in her friend's newly acquired voice of choice. Pinkie Pie then announced "Let's name you…" before abruptly falling silent.

Try as she might, no matter what name came to mind, she couldn't think of one that she found suitable; "I can't think of one" she grimaced. She frowned in disappointment before asking herself "What names _can_ you think of?" Pinkie Pie shuffled uncomfortably before answering "Well, there is one name… that would be good".

She looked back into the mirror and explained "Well, I like having 'Pinkie Pie' as _my_ name, but I do have one other name". She tilted her head curiously, asking "What's that?" to which she answered "My _real_ name. _You_ can have it, if you want". "Your real name?" she questioned in expectation, before smiling to herself for finally completing her new best friend.

"Pinkamena".

 **To be continued…**


	2. The Conjuring 2

**MLP: The Conjuring. Part 2**

Several months had passed since Pinkamena was introduced into the equation, and had been slowly developing from a simple name and a voice to almost a completely separate identity for Pinkie Pie to assume. Oddly, nopony in her family seemed to notice the fact that their youngest member was still talking to herself, Pinkie Pie believing the cause to be the already evident lack of attention they pay her. However, as the later months passed by, Pinkie Pie's worrying behaviour was destined to finally begin drawing attention from her sisters; particularly her intellectual elder sibling, Maud Pie.

In the early morning, Maud was awakened from her slumber by a series of loud noises, echoing throughout the hallway and through her open door. As she left her bed and stretched her arms in the air, she listened carefully for the source of the sound, which was apparently emitting from the kitchen.

As she left her bedroom, leaving her twin sisters to their undisturbed state of sleep, her attention was soon claimed by another sound; a conversation, between whom she had yet to discover. She stepped quietly through the hallway before arriving at the door to the kitchen; by this time, she recognised at least one of the voices as her extroverted sister, although whomever she was conversing with remained a mystery. Upon opening the door, the sight she witnessed was alienating to say the least.

Pinkie Pie, talking to herself in two different voices, and referring to herself by both of her known names.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you…" Maud asked curiously, before finding herself taken aback by the state of the room itself. Along the counters and inside the open fridge was a variety of different pastries, bowls full of candy, and a pile of coloured streamers. Upon hearing the unexpected question, Pinkie Pie quickly spun around in a panic to find the equally unexpected witness of her scheme.

"Ack! Maud! You're awake?! You shouldn't be-" she blabbered mindlessly, flustered by her secret intentions' exposure to her sibling. "Shhh! You'll wake your mom and dad up!" Pinkie Pie suddenly informed. "What?" Maud asked in confusion, "I didn't say anything". Pinkie Pie simply glared at her in disapproval, stating "I was talking to Pinkie Pie".

Questions began reeling through Maud's mind, the filly remaining unable to comprehend what her sister just told her. "What is going on here?" was Maud's first inquiry, prompting Pinkie Pie to explain herself for the first time; "We're making a party for tonight, but it was meant to be a secret" she confessed sheepishly. Maud rolled her eyes and shrugged "Well, I can see _that_. But why are you still talking to yourself!?" Maud exclaimed, before adding "And who is _we_?!"

Despite how worried Maud seemed to be about the situation, Pinkie Pie couldn't help but giggle giddily to herself. She smiled a 1000 watt grin and answered "There's two of me now, Maud. It looks like there's only one of me, but there's actually two of _us_ ". Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's cheerful expression shifted into a smarmy glare. "I'm her friend; Pinkamena" she introduced herself in her practiced softened voice, "Pinkie Pie's told me all about you, Maud".

Maud was utterly dumbfounded.

"Pinkie Pie, are you out of your mind!?" Maud screamed, before covering her mouth in remembrance of her sleeping parents and sisters. "Well, I-" Pinkie Pie stuttered in embarrassment, before Pinkamena lectured "Don't listen to her, Pinkie Pie. She doesn't understand". Heeding her alternate persona's advice, she gritted her teeth and huffed "You're right, Pinkamena. She doesn't!"

Maud couldn't take anymore of this illogic and quickly took her leave of the kitchen, shaking her head to banish her conflicting thoughts on her sister's dilemma. "Wait, where are you going?!" Pinkie Pie asked, following her sister out the front door to the surrounding expanse of vegetation.

Finally catching up to her sister, she tugged on her shoulder and asked "Can you at least promise not to tell Mom and Dad about my party?!" Maud grimaced internally and sighed, answering "I'm not gonna be there". "WHAT! WHY?" Pinkie Pie hollered in shock. Maud turned to face her sibling and exclaimed "Pinkie Pie, stop acting so stupid!" Maud stared sternly at her and continued "This imaginary girl is not real! _You_ talking to _yourself_ is starting to mess with your mind!" Pinkamena was truly offended by these words, and was intent on describing her disapproval in clear detail.

"What did you call me?" Pinkamena asked angrily, "The 'imaginary' girl?! I'm not imaginary! And don't you dare insult my friend like that!" Maud rolled her eyes and retorted "Quit acting like that, Pinkie Pie. You're starting to irritate me". Pinkamena gritted her teeth and snarled "Well then, GOOD FOR YOU! Now go away, and stay away from us, you revolting trash! … Pinkamena! Don't be rude! … That's what she gets for being so rude to _us_! … Pinkamena, please just-… Maud?" By the time Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena were finished bickering, they realised that Maud had already left. Pinkamena rolled her eyes and grunted "Hmmph! Good riddance", before making her way back inside.

Unbeknownst to her newly double-minded sibling, Maud staggered her way south from the rock farm, along a trial that slowly disappeared into the grassy terrain. "I can't handle this anymore! Now my sister's gone completely insane, of all things". She stopped to turn back and see her home in the distance. "This place; it does strange things. I won't get anywhere in life if I'm stuck here for all of it" she thought to herself.

However, she then frowned sorrowfully and muttered "I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie. I was gonna bring you with me; but I can't now. You're insane now, like mom and dad, and I don't know what I can do for you". On that final word, she turned away from the rock farm, her family, her fillyhood, and disappeared into the yonder mist, in the hopes that the following years of her life will be more fruitful that the years prior.

* * *

Pinkie Pie slammed the dining room door shut behind her as she ran down the hallway and into her bedroom, shutting the door in an identical fashion, before falling to her knees in despair of her predicament. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain she currently experienced, her head aching from the trauma it had previously endured. This was not how her plan was meant to unfold; everything was supposed to become better than before, not worse. Why did this happen to her? What went wrong in her plan? How could her own father do something like that to her?

"Well… _that_ went well, didn't it" Pinkamena lectured sarcastically. "Pinkamena, stop it!" Pinkie Pie commanded, but her alter-ego had no intention of leaving her best friend to wallow in her own encompassing misery, but instead educate her in the reasoning behind this traumatic event; in her own particular way. "Oh, _what_!? That was such a _great_ party, wasn't it?" she sneered spitefully, before beginning to pace around the room in circles.

"Just think of how _happy_ they were, Pinkie Pie. They showed _such_ _appreciation_ for our hard work. Not to mention how _perfectly willing_ they were to forgive us for a mistake". Pinkamena halted to stand in front of her bedroom mirror, distracted by an encompassing blackness that surrounded her left eye. Pinkamena cringed and remarked "Oh, a black eye. Isn't that just _wonderful_?!"

Pinkie Pie then violently shook her head to banish this manipulation, whimpering feebly "Pinkamena… it's not _that_ bad!" Pinkamena's eyes widened as she shouted "Not that bad?! Pinkie Pie, what are we doing here!?" Pinkie Pie attempted to ignore her, but Pinkamena then explained "I can't say I really liked your parents that much before, but _this_..." Pinkamena held her outer wrist against her eye and asked wistfully "Why would they do that to us?"

Pinkie Pie cringed and huffed "Nevermind it, Pinkamena! We're going to be fine!" Pinkamena could barely believe that Pinkie Pie would stand up for her parents in such a manner, considering what such devotion has rewarded her in the previous hour. "What!? Pinkie Pie, look at us!" Pinkamena demanded, turning back to face the mirror. Immediately, Pinkie Pie turned away in denial, assuring "Pinkamena, we're gonna be-".

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie lost all control of her body as she turned to face the mirror once again, Pinkamena demanding a second time "Pinkie Pie, _look_ at us!" Pinkie Pie was forced to stare at her own reflection; a grizzly sight to behold, considering the visible injuries. Pinkamena wailed in bitter hatred "Do we look like we have a happy life here!? DO WE!?" Pinkie Pie finally forfeited and answered "Okay, no! No, we don't!" before questioning "But what can we do about it? They're still my family".

Pinkamena remained silent upon hearing this question; so silent, Pinkie Pie began to feel uncomfortable. "Your family…" Pinkamena blankly muttered. Pinkamena tensed with rage before explaining "That's _not_ a family, Pinkie Pie. A family would care for you; pay attention to you; or at the very least, _notice_ you!" Pinkamena shook her head and concluded her judgement, "No, that's _not_ your family. They're just a bunch of phonies".

From this incredibly aggressive philosophy from her friend, Pinkie Pie carefully considered her words. What Pinkamena was telling her was unfortunately true; from what she knew, ordinary family lifestyles wouldn't allow violent situations such as this to entail. As much as it pained her, Pinkie Pie admitted "You're right, Pinkamena".

As if to further emphasize her point, despite whether or not such an emphasis was necessary by this point, Pinkamena then added "Your own dad slapped you... just for making a party for him to enjoy. How's _that_ for gratitude!? Gergh… and they call _us_ crazy".

Pinkie Pie began shaking with frustration as she cried out "You're absolutely right! They just want to make my life as miserable as they possibly can! That's _all_ they want to do, isn't it!?" Fuelled by her companion's anger, Pinkamena coaxed Pinkie Pie further into her destabilizing rationality; "Exactly!" However, as her meltdown finally ended, Pinkie Pie sat on the floor and hung her head, muttering "But I don't… I don't know what to do".

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie felt a strange sensation infest her muscles, spreading rapidly and numbing her body's senses. At the same time, her breathing became increasingly heavy, her head becoming assaulted by a rapid fatigue. "What? Wai- What are you… are you…" Pinkie Pie mumbled drowsily, her eyelids fluttering desperately to remain open.

Eventually, her legs could no longer support her as she fell to the floor with an uncomfortable _'Thud!'_ which helped to further her fatigue's influence. As she began to slip away into unconsciousness, the last sound she heard were Pinkamena's final words.

"Don't worry, cherub. I'll make sure they won't hurt us anymore".

* * *

For what seems like an eternity, Pinkie Pie had been relieved of her connection to the outside world; and as a result, remaining oblivious to her physical actions. While Pinkie Pie remained in her dormant state of restriction, she realised that Pinkamena could no longer be heard, leaving her entirely alone without a hope of escape.

Despite these facts, however, her environment was oddly comforting, despite her lack of vision, courtesy of the surrounding darkness. It was quiet, it was warm, but above all, it was peaceful. Something about this unknown environment filled Pinkie Pie with a sense of security; a sense of safety from the dangers of the outside world.

However, as she began to settle voluntarily into the calming atmosphere of this foreign abode, a faint sound caught her attention. "Pinkie Pie?" echoed throughout the depths of Pinkie Pie's subconscious; "Are you awake?" She swooned as she answered "I'm not… sure. Where am I?" Pinkamena's only reply was a simple "Shhh… Go back to sleep, Pinkie Pie. I'll wake you up later".

Within different circumstances, Pinkie Pie would have obliged this instruction without a second thought, her trust in her best friend and the soothing atmosphere of her current location being an effective combination; but despite these virtues, an abundance of unresolved mysteries had prompted her to investigate the matter. Where was she? Where was Pinkamena? What's happening here? What did Pinkamena mean by 'I'll make sure they won't hurt us anymore'? Was Pinkamena in the real world? Controlling her body?

"Pinkamena! What's going on!?" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs, beginning to panic from her solitude. In response to this, Pinkamena reassured "Pinkie Pie, don't worry. Everything will be fine… from now on". Unfortunately, this ambiguous answer failed to relieve Pinkie Pie of her tension, and instead prompted her to continue her pledge for clarity.

"Pinkamena, what are you doing!? What is this place!? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Pinkie Pie began screaming and wailing uncontrollably from within this entrapping tomb, Pinkamena screaming "Pinkie Pie, calm down! You're gonna be alright! Stop… screaming!" Ignorant of these commands, she continued to shout and cry for release; "LET ME OUT OF HERE, PINKAMENA! HELP ME, SOMEPONY! HELP ME!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's environment began changing around her, the darkness beginning to subside and allowing her to view her surroundings. Before her was what appeared to be some kind of window, displaying a rapidly shifting depiction of a forest and fading to black every few moments. "AURGH! Pinkie Pie, what are you doing! It… grrgh… hurts!" Pinkamena's voice echoed; as this was heard, Pinkie Pie could see a pair of pink arms appear from either side of the window, allowing Pinkie Pie to identify the significance of this window.

It was a remote point of view through her own eyes.

"PINKAMENA! YOU'RE CONTROLLING MY BODY! GIVE IT BACK TO ME! NOW!" Pinkie Pie shrieked in rage, Pinkamena appearing to clutch her head in pain as "AAAUUUURGHHH! PINKIE PIE! STOP SCREAMING!" echoed throughout the room. In a fit of irrationality, Pinkie Pie shouted "Pinkamena, you better give me back my body!" Pinkamena cried out in desperation "Pinkie Pie, don't do this! We can get away! We don't-" before suddenly falling silent.

As this happened, Pinkie Pie shut her eyes as a blinding light surrounded her; and in an instant, senses within her arms and legs had returned from their momentary theft. Before entirely fading away, "Why…?" echoed softly throughout the enclosed space.

Pinkie Pie reopened her eyes to find herself back in the real world, along with an entirely unfamiliar environment, the rock farm and her home lying nowhere in sight. Pinkie Pie held her head in disbelief and stammered "I… ran away?!" However, other aspects of her location had seized her attention, including the strangely lush vegetation that surrounded her. She found herself hypnotised by the absurd abundance of ripe green and yellow leaves that glittered from the tree branches and fluttered around her to the ground.

She continued her way through this amazing, overly colourful forestry before finding her standing atop a steep hill, allowing her to visualise her surroundings. She gazed upon the landscape in search for her home, suddenly finding herself taken aback. A small town lay before her, glistening with bright lights and abundant in rich colours and tones; Pinkie Pie couldn't help but find herself transfixed of this small settlement of civilisation and slowly made her way towards it.

Wandering along the winding roads in between the many homes and stores, Pinkie Pie was smiling in amazement at the many wondrous sights and sounds that filled her senses. "This place is WONDERFUL!" she screamed in joy, "This is the best thing I've ever seen!" However, as she continued to sight-see, a scent had caught her attention, its aroma being rich with flavour, and she began scouting for the source of it.

This was when she found what may have been the peak of all wonders to witness in this town. Towering above her, in the centre of a square, was a house entirely comprised of pastries. Pinkie Pie was instantaneously intoxicated by the mere sight of this establishment, before noticing a silhouette loom from a window.

Pinkie Pie began to worry, unknowing of whether she had done something wrong in viewing this estate. However, before she could decide the best course of action, a pair of silhouetted figures were seen exiting through the front door and approached her, Pinkie Pie shrinking into herself in fear the closer they came.

"Are you alright, young lady?" one figure questioned in a distinctly feminine voice. "I… uh… I- I was just… I'm sorry…" she stammered nervously, the pair of unseen figures facing eachother in surprise. As the pair stood before her, Pinkie Pie discovered them to be a couple, the male sporting a yellow coat with orange hair, whilst the lady appeared to be bright blue with long, stylized pink hair to complement it.

"Miss, are you lost?" the lady asked curiously, Pinkie Pie remaining silent. Pinkie Pie debated whether to inform the couple of her family and her heritage from the rock farm. Despite her heart's desires for reunion, Pinkamena's words had returned to haunt her.

" _Do we look like we live a happy life here? That's not a family, they're just a bunch of phonies"._

Pinkamena had been right about them; as much as Pinkie Pie detested the notion. She lied, "Yeah, I'm… lost. I don't have a home, so I just… wander around". The couple turned to eachother in shock, heartbroken by this simple, but extremely convincing, explanation. Eventually, the lady decided "Quickly, bring her inside. She must be starving!" to her husband, the trio making their way through the front gate into the building.

Pinkie Pie, all the while, was distracted by the surrounding ornaments and decorations upon the multiple shelves and cabinets. She followed the couple into the kitchen and was astounded by the abundance of varying pastries and candy, remaining unaware of the fact that she was heavily drooling.

The lady smiled warmly and announced "Take want you like, young lady"; Pinkie Pie wasted no time upon hearing this and quickly began devouring the treats, mumbling "These are so good! Thanks so much!" The couple were touched by this complement, but remained worried for the young filly and what future lay ahead for her. After much consideration, they nodded to eachother in unison and offered "You can stay here with us, if you like".

Pinkie Pie wiped her mouth of her meal's excess crumbs and stammered "Oh… no- no. I just… I'll get going now". However, as she made her way through the kitchen door, the lady stood before her and insisted "Please… You may live here, if you wish. We can take care of you; it's the least we can do for you, miss… um…-".

"Pinkie Pie" the filly introduced herself, to which the couple introduced themselves in unison "Cup and Carrot Cake". Pinkie Pie smiled to herself, grateful for this generous act of charity and unwilling to deny it; "Thanks so much for this, Mr. and Mrs. Cake" she exclaimed, before asking her final question.

"Or… can I call you… mom and dad?"

 **The Beginning.**


End file.
